Frozen Clarity
by StripesCO
Summary: Spock loses control of his vehicle and crashes into a being that will forever serve a deep purpose for the Vulcan. K/S slash!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I haven't written anything new in several months... So why should I write something happy, cheerful, and cute?

* * *

The constant shaking of the hover-car had started so subtly that the man, cladded in a black Starfleet command outfit, could not detect the inaccuracy of the machine until it lurched towards the sidewalk of oncoming pedestrians.

Screams could be heard, and try as he may, the man – no rather the alien with pointed ears – could only pull the steering wheel sharply to the right; praying silently to an almighty that no one would be in the way.

Luckily there was only one pedestrian in the pathway of the unfunctioning hover-car.

Unluckily it was this simple pedestrian – a young man cladded in a red, cadet-style, Starfleet uniform – who bared the horrible fate of the hood dipping against his right side. The cadet fell to the ground in a cartoonish "oof" while the hover-car shuddered once more before shutting off completely.


	2. Part 1

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

The question was directed at him, and yet the Vulcan was still too stunned to reply. The young man, whose blue eyes flashed with such untold emotions, had merely seconds before with-stood the indiscreet uncontrolled barrage of a miniature hovering car's front hood smashing against him; as the alien behind the wheel had tried effortlessly to avoid any confrontation with the surrounding civilians.

"I'm not sure, although I find it precariously that you would ask me such a thing when it was I who unfortunately hit you," The Vulcan's nose twitched slightly.

The scent of copper pierced the fuel oiled air and the young man tisked softly.

"What? With the car? Ah, don't worry! It's not the first time I've been hit with a car."

The Vulcan's left eyebrow rose slightly while the young man retrieved a small pocketknife from the confinements of his slightly torn red Starfleet trousers, and began sawing at the seat-restraint surrounding the Vulcan.

The soft material snapped in half and a hand extended towards him.

"I know, I know! Touching is taboo for Vulcans, but you have to trust me to help you," The young man exclaimed.

The Vulcan gave another curious glance at this remarkable human before his own hand - bigger and coarser - encased the one extended, and he slipped from the damage car un-scattered if not just a tiny bit dazed.

The sliding of palms and fingers against one another sent a wave of prickling sensation up the Vulcan's arm, and he could sense the feeling of intense pain radiating from the human.

"You are hurt."

"Nah, it's just a scratch. Nothing more."

The human was persisted.

"You are uncaring in your obvious diminishing health, and yet you seem to elude the extremity of these accidents. As you seem so aware of how touching is personal for a Vulcan, you must've forgotten that my species is more or less touch telepaths. I can feel the pain you are trying so hard to ignore in favor of helping me to safety, and I only ask you let me help you as well."

The shock bloomed forward upon the young man's face, and sweat began to perspire as his hand let go of the Vulcan's instantly. He licked his bottom lip hesitantly before opening his mouth and closing it.

Copper filled the air again, and the Vulcan moved his hand forward towards the human.

"How," The human began, his voice wavering a bit with uncertainty. "Can you help me?"

"I can connect our minds, and create a panel that will, hopefully, numb the physical neurons that are causing your distress."

"That sounds like an invasion of privacy."

"Would it help if I introduced myself?"

"Nah, go ahead and work your Vulcan voodoo on me."

"Sir, this isn't voodoo. It is merely a mental range of concentrations betw-"

"God! I didn't mean it that way! It's just an expression, go ahead."

"Very well, my mind to your mind."


	3. Part 2

Three fingers slide against the side of the human's face and hummed as their connection almost skyrocketed. No other meld in his life-time had been executed this easily or had felt so perfect, and the Vulcan breathed in a sense of awe as he stood upon a landscape featuring several silver rippling sand dunes.

Purple clouds floated lazily along in a ruby colored sky.

A sense of serenity passed through the Vulcan, and he let a true genuine smile grace his lips as realization began to dawn within him. The landscape rippled a bit as if already understanding the personal connection.

Warmth surrounded him and he could hear a voice reaching out towards him, calling for him.

_Spock!_

_T'hy'la._

The human stood in front of him, Spock, staring in duplicate awareness. His hands lifted forward to lightly touch the tips of Spock's ears before letting them slowly fall down so only his fingertips touched the side of his face.

Spock could only sigh in contentment as his newly found ashayam studied him.

_There was someone for me, even when I assumed I would always be alone._

_No, James, I would've found you ashaya._

_Do you know its custom on Earth to kiss your soul-mate after you find them?_

The corners of Spock's lips tilted upwards in a tiny smile and he stepped closer to his human, to his t'hy'la. Warm hands touched the side of his face and James whimpered slightly as he felt soft lips press against his own.

The kiss was gentle at first; a slight pressure against his lips before Spock tried to pull away. James hissed his dissatisfaction and pressed back against the Vulcan, kissing greedily while opening his mouth for a bit of air. Spock pushed forward, harder than before with his mouth, pulling his t'hy'la more securely against his torso while the human managed to turn his head slightly, disengaging their kiss but allowing Spock to relish tiny nibbles upon his neck.

A tremor laced with a sliver of pain ran up James's spine, and he gave a tiny groan of discomfort that was quickly ignored by both himself and his newly discovered soul-mate. Teeth bit against the side of his neck, and James couldn't remember a happier event.

_That's it, Spock, mark me! I want everyone to finally realize that James Tiberius Kirk has someone worth his heart and soul!  
_  
A low growl vibrated against his throat, and James smiled.

A stronger spasm of pain, however, surged up his side and the human clenched his eyes close, groaning louder in utter uneasiness as he willed the pain to go away. The mouth pulled away from his neck, and uncertain pained filled blue eyes fluttered open to meet deeply concerned brown ones.

Spock pulled back from the human, gripping his sides somewhat tightly, and not so subtly flinching as a yelp escaped his t'hy'la when his fingers dug greedily in fear. Spock instantly pulled his hands away, and watched in utter awareness of the flakes of crimson liquid staining his palms.

His lips quivered a bit as he observed the same crimson liquid beginning to fall from his ashayam's waist down upon the silver sand.

Spock's eyes widened as the crimson liquid continued to pour more heavily than before and the silver sands were beginning to turn a shade darker while creating a tiny pool of blood around James's feet.

His ashaya's entire form trembled slightly in his stance before his knees bent underneath the course pain and he collapsed.

_T'hy'la!_

Spock reached forward to grasp the human before he fell, hoping to cradle his beloved in this terrible feat of uneasiness. Instead, what felt like a mental push, but nevertheless was a giant jagged black spire that seemed to push up out from underneath the silver sands, sent him ricocheting back several feet as more spires began to shoot out from the dunes, and the atmosphere itself seemed to sprang to life.

The purple clouds shuddered and the black spires rose higher, digging sharply against their outlines, and breaking them as if they were made of glass.

The sight of falling pieces of clouds, hurling to the ground and bringing with them the sound of shattered glass rolling against the now changing landscape, had the Vulcan in question filling up with a dread of helplessness.

He could still hear his ashayam's voice calling out to him, seeking his comfort, as once more several black spires shot upwards; blocking the two intendeds from aiding one another.  
_  
Spock! Where are you? Please it hurts, Spock! _

Lights and shapes began dancing around his vision, and Spock cried out in frustration as pieces of the once beautiful clouds hit the ground in front him. The landscape itself began to teeter sideways, and silver speckles of sand flew directly towards him.

Spock cried out as the meld between them began to snap.

_T'hy'la!_

James's quiet yet somber voice once more hit him as did the silver pellets of sand.

_At least I didn't die unloved._


	4. Part 3

Spock opened his eyes, finding his vision blurred slightly by a cover of un-fallen tears. He wiped the water from his eyes and took noticed of a standard hospital room. Machines were hooked up to his arms, obviously keeping his vital organs under control.

His heart-rate, however, must've accelerated for a loud beeping noise filled the air and multiple hospital staff ran through.

"Where is he?" He asked, shocking the staff as he tore the oxygen mask off. His persevering unemotional side grew thinner at the immediate silence, save for one loud constant beeping machine. "Where is James Tiberius Kirk?"

"He's dead, sir," A timid voice answered him. "He died on impact from your hover-car, but don't worry there's no charges against you. The San Francisco police department has dubbed it a terribly tragic accident due to a faulty hose line within the hover-car."

The nurse's voice was muffled and soon shut out as the Vulcan lay back against the hospital bed, his mind racing as he began to acknowledge the fact that his soul-mate was dead because of him.

Because of his inability to control a simple piece of machinery his t'hy'la ceased to be nothing more than a simple memory or dream.

Silver tears streamed down the Vulcan's face as he realized he'd lost the one piece that would've made his life whole.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


End file.
